


Stop Ignoring Me

by skippy_is_invisible



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph Beifong-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippy_is_invisible/pseuds/skippy_is_invisible
Summary: Toph is angry because Sokka ignores her to hang out with Suki when they arrive back from the Boiling Rock. There is a huge fight and Zuko tries his best to comfort Toph.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Stop Ignoring Me

It was fair to say that Toph was pissed. She had been wanting to spend time with Sokka all week but he kept blowing her off to hang out with Suki. She understood that Sokka wanted to spend time with his girlfriend, or whatever she was to him. But after being ignored and ditched all week, Toph had decided that enough was enough. Aang advised her that she should try to talk to Sokka about it.

It was Friday afternoon, and Sokka was finishing his sword training with Zuko, and Suki was there watching them. Toph stood off in the corner, arms crossed. Zuko was giving Sokka pointers and Sokka was making puns trying to distract Zuko. Zuko still won in the end.

After the Boiling Rock, Sokka and Zuko were really close. Something between the two of them just clicked.

Sokka was slightly upset that he lost again but Zuko said that he was improving, so Sokka’s pride wasn’t hurt too badly. The two then began to pack up their training equipment. Toph then spoke up.

“Hey Sokka, I need to talk to you.”

Sokka looked up. “Can this wait till later? Suki and I were-”

“No.” Toph interrupted. “I need to talk to you now.”

Toph wasn’t great when it came to talking about her emotions. It was a topic she preferred to avoid as much as possible. She was good at expressing when she was upset or annoyed but when it came to conflict resolution she struggled.

“Okay…” Sokka was confused. “What do you want to talk about?”

Toph was suddenly aware that Zuko and Suki were still present. She took a deep breath before continuing.

“I need to speak with you, alone.”

“Meet me on the third floor when you’re done. Come on Zuko.” Suki said. Zuko then left to go find Aang.

“Alright, can we hurry this up so I can hang out with Suki.” 

“That’s just it! You’ve been spending all your time with Suki.” Toph was losing her patience.

“Well yeah Toph. I haven’t seen her in a while.” Sokka spoke candidly.

“But you’ve been ignoring me!”

“No I haven’t!” Sokka started to become defensive.

“Yes you have!” Toph lost all of her patience. “You’ve either been ignoring me or ditching me to go hang out with your stupid girlfriend!”

“It’s not my fault that you're just jealous!”

“I am not jealous of Suki!”

“Then why are you acting this way!”

“I just told you!”

“You’re being ridiculous! You’re just jealous that I want to spend my time with someone else and not some little kid!”

Toph stomped her foot and the whole temple shook. “I-I’m…” Toph’s whole body was shaking with rage.

“You’re what?! A little kid?! Because to me, stomping your foot and throwing a temper tantrum when you don’t get your way is what little kids do!”

“You know what?! Fine! Go hang out with your stupid girlfriend!”

“Fine!”

The two of them stormed off in opposite directions. 

Toph locked herself in one of the bedrooms. Both Aang and Katara tried to get Toph to open up, but she either shouted at them to go away or completely ignore them.

Later that evening Zuko went to Toph’s room. He knocked three times before letting himself in.

“I didn’t say you could come in.” She snapped.

“I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some dinner.”

“Katara make you do this?”

“No… I’m just worried about you, I guess.” Zuko said awkwardly, but Toph could tell he was being honest. For some reason that seemed to piss her off more.

“Well, I’m fine!”

“No you aren’t.”

“Why do you care so much?”

“Because you’re my friend.” Zuko responded.

Toph was silent. She was trying her hardest not to start crying.

Toph's silence worried Zuko. “I mean. I consider you my friend. It’s okay if you don’t consider me to be your friend. I get that-” Zuko words were rushed. He worried that he made a fool of himself.

Toph turned around. Tears streaming down her face. Zuko stopped talking.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, taking a few steps closer, not sure how to handle this situation. Toph sniffed before pulling Zuko into a hug. Zuko was surprised but quickly hugged Toph back. Toph then buried her face into his chest.

Zuko rubbed her back and told her, “Just cry if you need to.”

Toph began to cry harder. Zuko continued to rub circles into her back hoping that he was providing some comfort.

Once Toph had calmed down, Zuko guided her over to sit on the bed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Zuko asked, one arm still wrapped around Toph’s shoulder.

“You mean you didn’t hear it?” Toph remarked.

“I heard most of it… I think everyone else did too.”

“I know Sparky. I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh.. sorry.” What would Uncle say? Zuko thought.

Toph responded before Zuko could tell her one of Iroh’s confusing proverbs.

“I’m just mad at Sokka. He keeps ditching me to hang out with Suki.”

Zuko only hummed in response.“I know that he missed her but it's been a week and he keeps ignoring me.”

Toph continued to rant for several minutes while Zuko listened. For as socially inept as Zuko was, it didn’t take him long to realize that Toph had a crush on Sokka. She probably doesn’t even realize it. Zuko thought to himself.

“Aang told me that I should talk to Sokka about it, but Sokka didn’t listen.” She tilted her head up to indicate she was waiting for Zuko’s opinion.

“Well..” Don’t screw this up. Zuko told himself. “You’re definitely not wrong. I understand that Sokka wants to spend time with Suki but there’s no doubt that he’s been ignoring you. And everyone else now that I think about it.”

“He doesn’t seem to ignore you or his dad.”

“That's just because we train together. And besides, Chief Hakoda is his dad.”

“Imagine having a good relationship with your dad.”

Zuko let out a soft laugh. “I can only imagine.”

“Same.”

“But in all seriousness Toph, it’s wrong for Sokka to ignore you but you lost your patience too quickly.”

Toph didn’t respond.

“I know that you tried your best, but you need to try to talk to him again.”

Toph sighed. “This sucks.”

“Do you want me to get Sokka?”

“I guess.”

“I’ll send him your way.”

“Wait, could you come back with him. Because maybe if you’re here I won’t start crying again.”

“Okay.”

Zuko returned with Sokka a few minutes later.

Zuko stood next to Toph with his hand placed on her shoulder. He remembered that Iroh used to do that to him sometimes to help keep him calm. Zuko just hoped it would work for Toph.

“So…” Sokka started.

“So…” Toph relied. She wasn’t sure where to start.

“I’m ready for my apology.” Sokka said, causing Zuko to facepalm.

“Your what?”

“My apology.” Sokka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You should be the one apologizing to me!”

“You’re the one who was yelling at me and throwing a temper tantrum!”

“I wasn’t throwing a temper tantrum!”

“Yes you were! You’re doing it right now!”

Toph and Sokka grew more irritable by the minute.

“Sokka-”

“Shut it Zuko! This doesn’t concern you!”

“Don’t talk to him like that!”

“Toph, I don’t understand why you’re so angry with me! It doesn’t make any sense!”

“I have every right to be angry and you know why!”

“No I don’t!”

“I tried to talk to you about it but you didn’t listen!”

Tears began to fall down Toph’s face.

“So what?! When you think I’m not listening you go crying to Zuko?!”

“Sokka!” Zuko shouted. “That’s Enough!” Zuko pulled Toph into a protective hug. She held onto Zuko’s shirt and cried into his chest. Zuko rested his chin on top of Toph’s head.

“Go calm down. The two of you can sort this out later.”

Sokka stomped back to the campfire.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go so well.” Hakoda said, looking at his son.

“She’s just being over dramatic.” Sokka said as he sat down next to Suki.

“I don’t think so.” Aang said as he stuffed his face with soup.

“Don’t tell me you’re on her side Aang.” Sokka looked betrayed.

“I think he’s right Sokka.” Suki said.

“What?”

“Don’t get me wrong. I love spending time with you but…”

“But?”

“Suki means you’ve been ignoring everyone else.” Katara said candidly. “You spend almost all of your time with Suki when you aren’t sparing with Zuko or hanging out with dad. Toph’s probably lonely.”

“You all think so?”

The group collectively nodded.

“Oh.” Sokka looked down in shame. “I’m sorry.”

“We’re not the ones you should be apologizing to.” Katara said.

Sokka then got up and went looking for Toph. As he walked down the hallway towards the room, he ran into Zuko.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should ap-”

“Apologize to Toph. I know.”

“She’s sleeping right now. Do it tomorrow.”

“Alright. But I just want you to know I’m sorry for shouting at you earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” With that Zuko patted Sokka on his shoulder and walked away.

The next morning Sokka waited for Toph at breakfast but she didn’t show.

“Why don’t you take her some food and then you two can make up.” Katara suggested.

Sokka nervously made his way to Toph’s room. He knocked a few times but got no response. After a few more knocks he announced himself and entered the room.

Toph didn’t acknowledge him.

“I brought you some breakfast.”

No response.

Sokka walked over and sat next to Toph on the bed.

“Listen, I’m really sorry. I didn’t realize how much of a jerk I was being.” Sokka reached for her shoulder but she pulled away. “It wasn’t fair of me to brush you off. I just really missed Suki. I know it’s not an excuse for ignoring you but I am really sorry. I should have thought about your feelings. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

Toph sniffed. She refused to let herself cry again.

“I guess I’ll forgive you.”

Sokka smiled. “Good. Because I have the entire day planned for just the two of us.”

“Really?”

“Yep! Just you and me.”

Toph smiled.

“I really am sorry.”

Toph could tell that Sokka was sincere. She punched him in the arm, and Sokka let out a yelp but smiled at Toph. She then surprised him by pulling him into a hug. Sokka hugged her back.

“Now come on. We have the whole day ahead of us.”


End file.
